The present invention relates to an improved lug wrench.
Removing a tire from an automobile or similar mobile apparatus is a common task performed routinely everyday. Typically, a tire is mounted to a wheel using lug nuts. A hub cap may be placed over the wheel to cover the wheel for aesthetic purposes. In order to remove a tire for repair or replacement, a tire cover or hub cap may need to be removed to access the lug nuts. A lug wrench is used to remove the lug nuts, and the tire is removed.
A typical lug wrench is shaped in the form of a rigid cross that has handles on each side of the lug wrench. The handles allow for easy application of rotational force on the lug nuts. However, a cross-shaped lug wrench is large and not easily stored in a small, convenient space. Other smaller lug wrenches have been designed that are not in the shape of a cross and are therefore smaller in size. These lug wrenches do not provide handles for easy application of force to the lug nuts. Thus, there remains a need for a cross-shaped lug wrench capable of folding, thereby reducing its size for storage.
The present invention relates to an improved lug wrench having four arms forming a cross shaped rigid structure for removing lug nuts from a wheel of an automobile or other mobile structure containing wheels. The improved lug wrench includes a first arm connected to a mounting member, a second and a third foldable arms foldably connected to the first arm, and a fourth detachable arm capable of attaching to the mounting member in a first and a second position. The lug wrench can be extended by extending the second and third foldable arms such that they are substantially perpendicular to the first arm and attaching the fourth detachable arm to the mounting member in the first position such that it is substantially perpendicular to the second and third foldable arms and substantially in-line with the first arm to form a cross shape. The size of the lug wrench can be minimized for storage by folding the second and third foldable arm such that they are substantially parallel to the first arm and attaching the fourth detachable arm to the mounting member in the second position such that it is also substantially parallel to the first arm.
In another embodiment, each of the first, second, third, and fourth arms include attachment stub capable of attaching to one of a plurality of sockets designed to fit the lug nuts. In addition, each of the attachment stubs includes a spring-loaded ball for securing the socket to the attachment stub.
In another embodiment, each of the attachment stubs of the first, second, third, and fourth arms includes a spring-loaded pin for securing the socket to the attachment stub.
In another embodiment, the lug wrench of the present invention includes a detachable hammer head intended to be used for securing a hub cap back on a wheel. The hammer has a first and second socket both designed to attach to the mounting member such that the hammer head is either substantially in-line with the first arm or substantially perpendicular to the first arm. In addition, the lug wrench may include a detachable hammer handle capable of attaching to the mounting member during storage. The hammer handle can be detached from the mounting member and used in combination with the hammer head to form an independent hammer.
In another embodiment, the lug wrench of the present invention includes a detachable tire cover removal tool. The detachable tire cover removal tool has a first end capable of attaching to the mounting member.